Granny Goodness
Granny Goodness was an inhabitant of Apokolips and the commander of the Female Furies. Though she had the mannerisms of a kindly old lady, she was in fact a cruel tormentor and one of Darkseid's most loyal lieutenants. History Early history Granny ran an orphanage on Apokolips, which she used to recruit the Female Furies. These included Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Bernadeth, and Big Barda, among many others. When the war between Apokolips and New Genesis ended, Darkseid gave his son Orion to Highfather, while Highfather gave his son Scott to Darkseid. Granny was present at the exchange, and gave Orion to Scott's nurse, while Granny took Scott. Darkseid left Scott's raising to Granny Goodness. Granny placed Scott in the X-Pit, where she used every possible method to break his hope and bend him to Darkseid's will. However, Scott went on to escape the X-Pit, the only person to do so, and, to make matters worse, fell in love with Big Barda, who in turn fell in love with Scott. Together, they escaped Apokolips. Granny considered Scott her greatest failure, and never understood what she did wrong. Darkseid's war with Superman When Superman discovered Kara of Argo, Granny was dispatched to create an asteroid magnet to draw a comet into Earth, using adolescents recruited from Intergang to get the neccessary equipment. However, Supergirl found Granny's hideout, and she summoned the Furies. Superman came, but the Furies subdued him. With the magnet already completed, Granny and the Furies took Superman to Apokolips, as a gift to Darkseid. However, Supergirl managed to rescue Superman, and they moved the commet out of Earth's atmosphere. As punishment, Darkseid had the Furies torture Granny Goodness. When Darkseid captured Superman, Granny brainwashed him into believing that he was a servant of Darkseid. However, once Superman broke free of Darkseid's will, he knocked Granny into the device, incapacitating her and allowing Superman to take on Darkseid, a battle which he won. Civil war After the death of Darkseid in Brainiac's asteroid, Granny emerged as one of the strongest warlords on Apokolips, mainly through the Female Furies. She was opposed by Virman Vundabar, who kidnapped Kalibak, Darkseid's son, and imprisoned him in the X-Pit to support his claim to the throne. In respone, Granny kidnapped Oberion, a close friend of Scott and Barda, to blackmail them into rescuing Kalibak so that he could get "proper care". With the aid of the Flash, they succeeded, but Granny decided to kill Oberion anyway. However, before they presented Kalibak to Granny, they swapped him with J'onn J'onzz, who read Granny's mind, allowing them to free Kalibak. Though Barda wanted to kill Granny, it was decided that they would spare her, to continue the power struggle on Apokolips. Thus, Barda didn't leave Granny Goodness dead—she left her with a right hook. Some months later, the armies of Granny and Vundabar were poised for a final battle when Darkseid, recently resurrected by Lex Luthor, appeared before both armies. Granny renounced her ambitions and repledged her loyalty to Darkseid. Background information Granny Goodness was originally a Lowlie, who was recruited into Darkseid's Hounds, his elite shock troopers. Goodness and her war-dog, Mercy, were among the most skilled of the Hounds. When commanded to kill her dog as her final test, Goodness instead killed the instructor. She explained to Darkseid that it had nothing to do with sentiment; Mercy was too loyal and skilled for Darkseid to lose, as she was loyal to Goodness first, but Darkseid foremost. Darkseid tested this by ordering Mercy to kill Goodness. After a savage fight, Goodness emerged the victor, killing Mercy. Darkseid was so impressed with Mercy's skill and loyalty that he made Goodness head of Armagetto's orphanages, where Goodness would indoctrinate soldiers from childhood in combat and loyalty to Darkseid. She trained the Female Furies to be loyal to her first, but Darkseid foremost. Granny Goodness' loyalty to Darkseid is something unique among his elite. Appearances * "Apokolips... Now!, Part I" * "Little Girl Lost" * "Legacy" * "The Ties That Bind" * "Alive!" External links * * Category:New Gods Category:Superman rogues Category:Tyrants